Hope and Light Together Again
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: its a TaKari thats all im saing plese revu it up for adoption


I Stand Alone

Hope and Light Together Again

I need to thank [DigiDragon][1] for inspiring me from the story Memory Loss and the song Eye Of The Tiger by survivor. A TaKari fic…that starts with Davis and Kari dating but Kari likes T.K. more than Davis because of that fact at the graduation party and…and worse a new pare of evil digimon named DarkMagnaAngamon and DarkAngawomon they can only be defeated by a pare MagnaAngamon and Angawomon…Tk and Padamon are needed but Tk is in America will some one go get him…

T.k Kari and the rest of the D.D. from season II where about to graduate and T.K. was heart broken because the women he loved was in love with another man. He decided to go to college in America taking Padamon with him well all his friends where staying in Japan. Tk and Padamon where going to misses them most of all Kari and Gotomon the most. 

ANT THE GRADUATSHON PARTY

"Attention DigiDestined I need to tell you something vary impotent." Tk said. "What is it Tk." All the new DigiDestined including Ken who was graduating with them Tie Sora Matt Izzy Jo Mimi and Cody how where they're to watch them graduate said in unison. 

" I don't know how to say this so I gist will say it. I will not going to be going to college with you the ones that I have the honor to call my friends. 

Because I was aseptic in to the university of Texas on a basketball scholarship and an academic scholarship in auto mechanics it in America. I took it sow this is the last time I see you for four or five years and I would like to have a picture of us all together before I leave for America my flight lives in a hour so could we take it now." And not knowing what to say Tk's mom took the picture of all the DigiDestined new and old together. 

Then after a while Tk slips out of the party unseen by every one. Tk got into a cab (because he put his car in a storage facility for safe keeping.) he told the driver to take him to Odiba International Airport. 

When the cab got there he paid the man and went and got his ticket and went to gate 12 which remedied him of his friends because there are twelve DigiDestined counting the new DigiDestined to. Then when his plane arrived he took his first class seat.

As he was boarding the plane he thought he heard his name being yelled by a familiar voice he look't back and saw that it Kari and waved goodbye then he throw the not he folded into a paper airplane at her and she cot it. Then he got on the plane and moments later the plane took off.

As that was happening

Kari after braking it of with Davis saw Tk leaving and fouled him. It took her longer to get a cab by twelve mints and told the driver the same place Tk told his driver but when she fond out the gate and got there.

She saw him getting on the plane and she yelled his name as loud as she could "Tk". He looks back and waved goodbye to her and then throw a paper airplane to her. 

She cot it then opened it up and read it:

Dear Kari, 

I new you would come.

I am in love with you and the fact that you and Davis are dating push't me away. I now that you might have realist that you love me more than you do Davis and have broke things off between you two. But shod now that I will come back to you and Japan one day five years from now because I want to com back with some money to start my on auto shop. You may here from me again but it will be a letter, e-mail or IM's. Sow between now and then tell I see you again I be loving you Kari Kimya.

My hart and love eternally yours Kari Kimya: Tk Takhshy is loving you Kari my only love.

Ps I will be staying at an apartment that has to bedrooms in it the address is, 505 Hope and Light Avenue Apartment 303 69084.

Ps. again hears some money fore a cab to back to the party or bake to your home. Love Tk

When she finish't reading the note she fond the money for the cab. When she got home she went into her room began to cry.

Four and a hafe years later in Japan

Kari and the other DigiDestined and digimon excluding Tk how was in America had a job at a in a Auto repair shop in TX near his apartment from college fond out about a new pare of evil digimon named DarkMagnaAngamon and DarkAngawomon. And that they can only be defeated by a pare MagnaAngamon and Angawomon.

" I sent Tk a e-mail saying that me and Gotomon are going for a visit so I tell him then and tri to get him to come back to Japan but I will need some proof or he wont come." Said a twenty-two year old Kari who could spec English better then any of the other DigiDestined esp. Tie and Sora Matt and obviously Tk. " Good idea here take this print out Kari. And we will hold them off as long as possible all of us new and old DigiDestined together." Said Izzy.

The Next day in America

Tk and Padamon who was in a sports bag where waiting for Gotomon and Kari at Huston International Airport. When her plane pulled up to the docking platform Kari greeted Tk with a French kiss of which Tk returned(Gotomon who was in her carry on bag.). They went threw customs then arm in arm and making small tack they went and got Kari's luggage. Tk led her to his vehicle, which was a old rebuilt truck. " Kari are you tired its 1am and I am?" Tk said. " Yes I am I didn't sleep on the plane ride here." She answered. " Kari how have you been its been four in a hafe years sins we last saw each other. Do you still love me because I have not stop't loving you." Tk said " Tk I still love you as much as the time you left Japan and Iv been doing grate." Kari said. " Kari I seen the photo you took fore us today on the for the Olympics. Did you now that I was on the US team for basketball and won the gold metal in that event. And that I was happy that I did not have to play Japan sins they where alimented in the 2nd game." Tk ask. " Yes Tk I was witching the games that you played in and that you hold a Olympic and world record for most points in a game and most three point in a game at 39 strait in a game." Kari said with a smile on her face. 

" I could have gone pro but I didn't won't lucky that was hafe a year ago so I got to adept the money. Also I now that Davis Tie and Ken won the gold in soccer in the Olympics and got pad to. Plus I'm cinda sad that I mist Tie and Sora's wedding though but I'm glad Tie was not mad at me." 

Tk said. " O did you now that." Kari asks. " Didn't Tie tell you that I spoke with them and shard my apartment with Davis Ken and him." Tk said. " I forgot about that." Kari said laughing blushing a deep red. " Kari when you levee I'm going to come with you I moving back to Japan and I Also now about DarkMagnaAngamon and DarkAngawoman and that only MagnaAngamon and Angawomon can bet them so we leave in a day ok first class seats all the way." Said Tk. " How did you now about them I was going to tell you tomorrow?" Kari asks I amassment. " Kari I go to the digiltworld every week I've seen them in action there vary strong the others can only hold out for a day we leave tomorrow night." 

The next day at Tk's apartment

" Kari we have to go its 9pm are flight leaves at 10 we will have to get fast food." Tk said " ok Tk" Kari said,

Huston International Airport

We have to hurry we have to its 9:45pm

Some Where Over The Pacific 

" Lets check on the others. " Tk said pulling out his d-terminal. " How is the battle going DigiDestined, it's a old friend who diapered four and a hafe years ago and has an Olympic and world record in basketball. Its me Tk." He wrote. " We need help soon our digimon are getting tired hurry. Davis Tie Sora and the others." They wrote. "We are on are way Tk and Kari." Tk and Kari wrote.

Odiba International Airport

" We need to get a cab." Kari said. " Y when we are five mints from the storage facility that my car is in" Tk said. 

At The Storage Facility With Tk's Car

Tk opens the storage facility and gets into his conbertible that had a full take of gas. Kari gets in. the big door is open and they speed out.

At Kari's apartment

"Computers on digi port open" Tk said

At The Digiltworld

" Padamon you know what to do" Tk said

" Gotomon you know what to do" Kari said

" Padamon digivolved to Angamon. Angamon digivolved to MagnaAngamon." Padamon/Angamon/MagnaAngamon said

"Gotomon digivolved to Angawomon." Gotomon/Angawomon said.

" Come on DarkMagnaAngamon lets go." MagnaAngamon said

" Come on DarkAngawomon lets go you slot." said Angawomon.

" What do you think Dark Tk?" said DarkMagnaAngamon.

" What do you think Dark Kari?" said DarkAngawomon.

Then the dark Tk and Kari came out they look't gist like Tk and Kari but there was evil in there eyes and the hire color was the opposite of Tk and Kari

" Mess them up good DarkMagnaAngamon/ DarkAngawomon." They said in unison. Then MagnaAngamon and DarkMagnaAngamon went at each other MagnaAngamon with Excalibur and DarkMagnaAngamon with Dark Excalibur. Well Angawomon and DarkAngawomon got into a slapping clawing and kicking each other.

Also dark Tk and Tk started to fight and Dark Kari and Kari got into a cat fight 

Then "gate of doom" DarkMagnaAngamon said using hismost devastating attack.

Then "gate of destiny" MagnaAngamon said. The gate of destiny destroy the gate of doom and aloud MagnaAngamon to cut DarkMagnaAngamon in hafe turning him into digidust at the same time Tk knock Dark Tk out turning him into digidust. Then " Hells charm." DarkAngawomon said. Then " Havens charm." Angawomon said the Havens charm over powered the Hells charm and hit DarkAngawomon into digidust. At the same time Kari slapped Dark Kari silly into digidust. Then Tk went up to Kari and " Kari will you marry me?" Tk said on one nee. "Yes." Kari said.

Four years after the wedding…

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=36849



End file.
